callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Union
The Soviet Union Is a nation spanning Eastern Europe and northern Asia. It is featured in all Call of Duty games with the exception of the Modern Warfare games and Call of Duty 3 ''Call of Duty As a major participant in World War II, the Soviet Union is home to many characters and events in the ''Call of Duty series. Most games, but not all, in the Call of Duty series has at least one playable Soviet character. There are a total of 55 Soviet/Russian characters in the Call of Duty series. ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive There is a Soviet campaign in CoD1 ''and ''UO. In CoD1 the player takes control of Alexei Ivanovich Voronin of the 13th Guards Rifle Division in the battle of Stalingrad. He fights in underground sewers and the Battle for Pavlov's House. The player also takes control of a tank commander in the liberation of Poland. The final Soviet character the player plays as is a soldier in the Final Battle for Berlin, where the rising of the Soviet Flag over the Reichstag takes place. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour The player takes control of various Soviets during the course of the game. ''Call of Duty 2 The first mission of the game puts the player in control of Vasili Ivanovich Koslov of the Red Army. In this mission, Commissar Letlev will train Vasili in the art of marksmanship. This mission takes place during the Battle of Moscow, and after his basic training, Vasili himself takes part in the skirmish. After this mission, Vasili takes place in house to house fighting in Stalingrad. He aids the Red Army in repairing telephone wires, taking back a heavily disputed train yard and ultimately taking the town hall. Call of Duty: World at War The Soviet campaign makes a return from CoD2, where the player is Dimitri Petrenko during the Siege of Stalingrad, where he and Reznov sniped a German general, Heinrich Amsel, the "mudak" responsible for the massacre, in the mission Vendetta, which bears a striking resemblance to the movie Enemy at The Gates. Three years later, he and Reznov, his commanding officer, meet up again, but the conflict has now reached German territory, where it is then "Their Land, Their Blood". Dimitri then goes on to control a tank in the mission Blood and Iron, where he takes out defensive positions defending a train station vital for the 3rd Shock Army to reach Berlin. Having destroyed these positions and a communications tower, Dimitri boards a train to Berlin. In the mission Ring of Steel, now in the outskirts of Berlin, the player fights through an asylum, which serves for the basis of the multiplayer map Asylum and the Zombie map Verruckt. The missions Eviction and Heart of The Reich come next, and the mission Downfall sees Dimitri getting seriously wounded by a surviving Wehrmacht soldier, who is then slashed twice across the torso and impaled by Reznov's machete. Dimitri then plants the Soviet Flag above the Reichstag, making the Soviets victorious in the Final Battle for Berlin. The Soviet National Anthem follows, and the mission ends, and so does the game. An emotional video follows, and after the credits are finished, Nazi Zombies will load. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops The U.S.S.R. will be seen again in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops as one of the enemy factions encountered in the campaign mode. The U.S.S.R. appear in the mission WMD. Sgt. Reznov returns from World at War. An antagonist named Kravtchenko will be in the game. Not much else is known at the time. World War II era Weapons and vehicles, etc. Rifles: *Mosin Nagant *SVT-40 *PTRS-41 Submachine Guns: *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 Machine Guns: *DP-28 Explosives: *RGD-33 *Sticky Bomb *Explosive Charge *Molotov Cocktail *Potato (Training Only) Bazookas: *M9A1 Bazooka Flamethrowers: *ROKS-2/3 *Tank Flamethrower Vehicles: *T-34 *T-34/85 *SU-152 *Gaz-67b *Ilyushin IL-2 "Sturmovik" Category:Countries Category:Armies Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: World at War